


care of a family

by Draya09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Mentions of Mary, caring foxes, mentions of being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya09/pseuds/Draya09
Summary: Neil get's sick and thinks of how far he's came.





	care of a family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Neil was not good at taking care of himself,all the foxes knew this and hated it.He would push through being injured or sick and no one would know unless it was impossible for him to hide.He never understood why they would worry and fuss over him when he just had a small fever.They would force him to sleep or bring warm blankets and stews.Honestly all the attenion and fussing made him uncomfortable and more determined to hide it from the others when he did get sick.He had gotten good at making himself seem like nothing was wrong years before.It had been a skill his mother made sure he had so he wouldn't drag attenion to himself on the run.

 

When he would get sick after they had run his mom would steal some cheap medicine from drug stores and tell him to make due.Neil could remember a time when they had been in a small city in germany and he had gotten a pretty bad infection.It had been after he was shot by one of his fathers people and they hadn't had time to clean it properly after digging the bullet out of his sholder.When they had made it to a safe place for the night mary had gave him something to drink to help with the pain before pouring alcohol over the bullet hole and stiching it up with a sewing kit they had for that purpose.Over the next few days he had a bad infection set in and drifted in and out of consciousness before luckily getting better.He had been weak for a few months after that.When traveling through france to get to his uncle stuart's place in england he came down with a bad case of the flu.He had been throwing up everything he ate or drank and had been dizzy while on the train.His mother just told him that it wasn't a big deal and anytime he got asked if he was alright he told the person he was fine.After getting to england and showing up on her brothers doorstep with a thirteen year old suffering from massive dehydration she finally let a doctor treat him.Mary had only allowed for a doctor to get involved then because it had been someone who worked for the hatford's.He had been lucky to make it to the doctor.

 

The first time neil got sick with the foxes it was just a small cold.Neil had woken up with a headache and stuffy nose and shrugged it off before getting ready for his morning jog and practice.He didn't think much of it until getting to the court and having renee ask if he felt okay.Just saying he was fine caused the whole team to roll their eye's and andrew to pinch his side while turning to get a better look at him.When andrew looked at neil and saw the slight flush of his cheeks and heard his somewhat shallow breaths he stated out load that neil was sick.The others asked him question after question causing his head to pound louder than before until andrew made them all shut up.Dan got up and went to abbys office to get her and coach before neil could deny it any more.Abby immediately grabbed her thermometer and under everyone's watching eye's took his temperature while clicking her tounge.When it beeped and abby informed him he was running a slight fever and couldn't play neil started to complain right away.He only gave in to bed rest after coach threatend to keep him out all week if he didn't go back to his dorm and rest.

 

That day while everyone else practiced and went to classes neil was forced to lay in his bed or the couch watching t.v and sleeping.The other foxes stopped in and checked on him in between classes bringing him things they thought he would need.First nicky had gave him a warm blanket to stay warm with before heading off to class.An hour after nicky left dan and matt came when they both had a free period to spend time with him and make sure he was keeping a cool wash cloth beside him and try to make him laugh.Allison and renee had came with some homemade stew renee made for him and a bunch of things allison got from the store like exy magazines and crossword books.Aaron didn't stop by to the surprise of no one but did send neil a text telling him to get better before he gave andrew his germs.Kevin made him take lots of vitamin's and drink ton's of water and juice so he wouldn't miss practice for long.

 

Andrew of course did not fuss over him and acted like he didn't care neil was sick.Neil knew otherwise after andrew came back from class and made sure neil's wash cloth stayed cool and refused to go to practice that afternoon.Doing assignments in the room with neil watching t.v. andrew told neil that he was skipping practice because he would be bored.After practice the others all came tumbling in the door to make sure neil was alright and neil's head started spinning with all the noise.The whole team in the small dorm made everything feel much to crowded and hard to breathe until andrew noticed something in neil's expression.They complained as andrew forced them all out and locked the door behind them.

 

That night neil thought of how much his life had changed.From being forced to move around and act fine while recovering from a infected bullet wound to being doted on while barely sick.Neil didn't get why the foxes had accepted him the way they did even with all the problems he caused but he was glad they did.They had took him in as family and cared about his wellbeing more than anyone else.Neil had never been more glad that coach wymack had not taken no for an answer back in millport.Feeling andrew looking at him and hearing the quiet yes/no asked before andrew started running his hands through neil's messy hair neil only had one thought.He had made the best decision of his life in joining the foxes he thought before drifting into a contented sleep and dreaming of a future of care and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any thoughts on the story or ideas for future fics in the comments.Thanks for reading and any feedback!


End file.
